Hel
This section contains data on the Planet Hel located in the Lost Sector and under the Ygdrassil Sub-sector. History The planet was established firstly as a mining colony, however, due to the devastation of wars during the "Warlords Era" and low resource value except for pockets of copper ores, Hel was abandoned. Hel, being assailed by violent blizzards throughout the year, barren except for the occasional frozen timberland and small warm blooded creatures. Hel was ultimately transformed into a Prison World at the end of the "Ten Year War" to house the various criminals from allover the sector. Although Hel has a breathable atmosphere, It is not advisable to walk the surface without adequate protection as temperatures drop from -15°C to a chilling -200°C. From orbit, one could clearly see the massive Bio-Domes that house Prison Complexes even without telescope aid on the Planet's surface. The Prison World also gives tithes to Holy Terra subsequently to the Adeptus Mechanicus on Mars with over a thousand inmates per year. Another noteworthy fact is that, the Fabricator General of Mars himself personally visits the Prison World yearly to collect the Tithe of the planet. Notable Features Bio-Domes -''' Massive Bio-Domes all designed to house prisoners. '''Severe Blizzards - The surface of the planet experiences extreme blizzards most of the year. With hail storms carrying ice chunks the size of a Space Marine's fist, these natural phenomenon discourages the escaping of prisoners. Remote and Automated Facilities - The prison complexes on the Prison World are controlled remotely and almost all facilities in the Prison Complexes are automated and replenished by Servitors. Activities on the planet below are monitored from the administration building and the Warden's office on the Planet's moon. Valley of the Ice Statues - Prisoners that attempted to escape the prison frozen by the planet's extreme temperature drops.These frozen bodies litter the "Valley" between the massive Bio-domes like ice sculptures creating an eerie but mysterious atmosphere. It is also notable that there are scheduled tours on the Valley of the Ice Statues. Notable Inmates A list of the Planet's famous personalities: Ian Felipe McBeef (281 - 303.M41) - Arsonist. Sentenced to Servitude Imperpituis. * Burned an entire den of ore miners leaving only the ashes of 10,240 humans and tons of un-salvageable mining equipment. * Blew-up a Fuel Refinery along with 2,800 workers just to see the magnificent fireball bloom into the sky. * Wrote the book: "The Beauty of Fire", the original copy of the book was bought at an outstanding 100,000 Imperial credits and is now displayed in the Museum of Human Antiquities and Xeno Artifacts on Asgard City, Veðrfölnir. Tourist Warning Please ensure you have the following items before planning a trip to Hel: * One (1) set; Rheinmetall "Cover Shell" Pattern Self-Contained Hazardous Environment suit * Imperial Administratum Sanctioned Tourist Guide Pamphlet *Note: * All tourists are advised not to wander away from their respective tour groups or open the hatches of the provided Tourist shuttle when vehicle is still in motion. * All tourists are extremely discouraged to open their sealed helmets when participating in surface walks. * All tourists are advised not to engage prisoners in dialogues especially inmates from the Super-Max Complex. Category:AnubisGodOfDeath2019 Category:Planets Category:Imperial Planets Category:The Lost Sector Category:Sons of Fenrir